bonanzafandomcom-20200213-history
Denver McKee (episode)
on IMDb |TV = on TV.com }} Summary Ranchers are being killed, cattle stolen, and retired U.S. Deputy Marshall Denver McKee leads various posses after the suspects but never seems to be able to find them. In the meantime, McKee seems to have plenty of money to take care of his gorgeous daughter back home from schooling in the East. Plot Adam, Hoss and Joe are on the trail back to the Ponderosa and are talking about a gal that Joe had picked up in town, when they hear a gunshot. They find an old man who was robbed of three years work and shot, but he couldn't identify the robbers very well. Hoss promises to get him a doctor, but before they even leave to call for one, he is dead. Ben comes to visit Denver, an old friend, and Miles the foreman is by the buggy hooking up the horse. It seems that Denver's daughter, Connie, is coming in from the East and Denver is extremely nervous. He is all dressed up and wants to make a good impression and has got the house fixed up, but is worried that she won't like her new surroundings. Ben asks Denver and Connie to a welcome home party. Denver agrees happily. When Ben gets home he hears about the robbery. All they know about the robbers is that one had red hair, but other than that there was nothing else to go on. Ben puts the few personal belongings of the deceased man in his drawer and starts getting ready for the party. The party has started and Connie and Dever McKee aren't there yet. After toasting Denver and their daughter, they finally show up. Joe gives Connie a welcome home kiss and she slaps him on the face and calls him fresh before greeting Hoss and Adam. She is cutting the cake while Ben and Denver talk. Denver wants to give Connie what Ben gave his sons and Ben says that Denver has already done it. Denver is shooting a can around the yard when Ben, Adam, and Hoss ride up to go hunt for the killer of three men that included the old prospector and two men at one of the local mines. Connie doesn't want her father to go and she feels that since her father is retired he shouldn't have to ride out with the Cartwrights. Connie continues to pout even after they ell her that they do it to maintain law, not because they enjoy it. Connie goes to see Little Joe at the ranch since Joe is working on a few chores while the rest of the Cartwrights are hunting for the robbers. When Joe tells Connie that he has a present for her, her whole demeanor changes and she becomes excited. It turns out that the gift is a horse and Connie loves it. She kisses Joe and soon after they ride off together and stop at a pond and exchange a few kisses and a few playful words about Joe's girlfriends. Joe asked Connie if she plans to go back East and she says she is not entirely sure. Joe kisses Connie again, but she wants to make sure she is not just another obsession of Joe's. Ben, Adam, and Hoss are back at the canyon where Denver lost the robber's trail. It seems that the robbers have doubled back. They lost their trail again and they realize that the robbers and killers aren't strangers, but are actually neighbors. It seems that Miles, Denver's foreman and old friend, is part of the gang, although this is unknown to them at the time. The Cartwrights hear the gunshots and see that the killers have shot down three more people, although one is not dead. Adam and Hoss go after the killers, but Ben stays behind to help the man that is still alive. The man says that they were all masked except one and that there were four of them. Adam and Hoss come back saying that they had lost them because they had fresh horses. The man also explains he couldn't put a name to one of the men, but had seem him around many times, meaning that the killers were in fact people that they knew. Denver and Miles are talking about the killing that has happened at the robbers camp. Miles isn't happy because he didn't want any killing to happen. Denver isn't worried at all, but Miles doesn't want Connie to find out what is going on. Denver feels that Connie won't find out and everything will be fine. Miles wants to pull out, but the others don't want anyone to pull out. One of the men promises that the first man that wants to pull out will be killed. Ben, Adam, and Hoss are talking to Denver about what they have found out and Denver realizes that they are hot on the trail of him and his robbers. Denver doesn't want to help anymore because he says he doesn't want to get hurt. He says he is sick and tired of helping other people and just wants to take care of Connie. Ben is shocked that Denver feels the way, but he doesn't press him to help. Later Connie and Joe come through the door and Joe puts down all of Connie's packages after they had been shopping. Connie invites Joe to dinner and finally decides to stay. When Connie goes upstairs, Joe and Denver talk about Joe's relationship with Connie. He asks Denver if he can ask Connie to marry him, but Denver is not happy at all and feels that Connie should have the best and Joe was not in Denver's plans for Connie. Connie comes downstairs asking about Joe. Denver is confused about what Connie wanted. He thought she wanted to go East and sell the ranch. Connie says she doesn't want to anymore and instead wants to marry Joe, but wants to wait awhile before they do get married. Denver says all he ever wanted for Connie was her to be happy before they hug. Joe is still moping from Denver's answer to the question of marriage between Connie and himself, while the others are starting to feel that Denver might have had something to do with it, Ben decides that it can't be true, but that Miles might have had something to do with it all. Joe is very defensive that any McKee could do something like that, but Adam wants to face the fact that Miles wasn't at the party the night that the payroll for one of the local mines was stolen. Ben asks Hoss to keep an eye on the McKee ranch and, if Miles leaves, to trail him. Hoss is watching the McKee house, but nothing happens all night. Joe sees something and tells Hoss to stay. Denver, Miles and a redhead are all talking down at the ranch and Joe and Hoss decide to go get Ben and Adam. Miles feels they should lay low for awhile, but the redhead says that they won't do that and he plans to sleep in the bunkhouse and not in the rocks. The Cartwrights come back to the McKee ranch and find the redhead waiting for them. Miles and Denver come out of the house and say good morning to the Cartwrights. The redhead pulls a gun on Joe, but Joe promptly shoots him down. Adam shoots down another man who tries to pull a gun on them. Connie comes out to see what all the gunshots are about, and Denver tells Joe to get her back in the house. Joe complies and they go into the house. Ben asks Denver why he did this and Denver replies that he ran out of money. Ben tells Denver that he will have to take him in, but Denver says no. Denver goes for his gun and Ben shoots and hits Denver in the stomach. Denver tells Ben not to blame himself and dies. Ben tells Hoss that Denver could have out-drawn him in any gunfight. Later, Connie comes out of the house dressed up and about to leave on the stage. Joe asks her if she really wants to go, but she says she needs time to forget what has happened. She tells him she loves him and she gets into the buggy and leaves. Cast Other *Bob Barker: Mort *Franchot Tone: Denver McKee *Jack Lester: Johnson *Jim Galante: Corey *Ken Mayer: Miles Briscoe *Natalie Trundy: Connie McKee *Pete Robinson: Fleming *Stephen Courtleigh: Harley *William Fawcett: Pete Redfern Notes Did you know? *German episode title: "Mr. Denver McKee", meaning "Mr. Denver McKee". Quotes Gallery Videos See also Category:Bonanza episodes Category:Season 2 of Bonanza Category:Romance episodes Category:Episodes needing videos